gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mobile Weapons
This is a list of mobile suits, mobile pods, mobile armors, Mobile Dolls, and mobile fighters from various titles. The general term for a group of the different types and styles of "mobile" units is known as mobile weapons. The entries are listed by their first appearance, unless it got a major redesign, and sorted by their name. Universal Century Mobile Suit Gundam Earth Federation * RB-79 Ball * RGM-79 GM * RX-75 Guntank * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-78-2 Gundam Principality of Zeon * MA-04X Zakrello * MA-05 Bigro * MA-08 Big Zam * MAM-07 Grabro * MAN-03 Braw Bro * MAN-08 Elmeth * MAX-03 Adzam * MS-05B Zaku I * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type * MS-07B Gouf * MS-09 Dom * MS-09R Rick Dom ** MS-09RS Rick Dom Casval Rem Deikun Custom (appeared only in the novel adaption) * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MSM-03 Gogg * MSM-04 Acguy * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type * MSM-10 Zock * MSN-02 Zeong * YMS-15 Gyan Mobile Suit Variations (MSV) Earth Federation * GM's variants ** RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type *** RGC-80 GM Cannon ** RGM-79L GM Light Armor ** RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom ** TGM-79 GM Trainer * Guntank's variants ** RMV-1 Guntank II * Guncannon's variants ** RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type ** RX-77-4 Guncannon II * Gundam's variants ** FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type ** RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam ** RX-78-3 Gundam "G3" Principality of Zeon * Zaku II's variants ** MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type ** MS-06C Zaku II Early Production Type ** MS-06D Zaku Desert Type ** MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type ** MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper ** MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom ** MS-06F Zaku Minelayer ** MS-06Fs Zaku II Garma Zabi Custom ** MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type ** MS-06J Zaku II Ground Combat Type ** MS-06K Zaku Cannon ** MS-06M Zaku Marine Type ** MS-06R-1 Zaku II High Mobility Test Type *** MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type ** MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type *** MS-06R-2P Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ** MS-06RP Zaku II High Mobility Test Type ** MS-06T Zaku Trainer Type ** MS-06V Zaku Tank *** MS-06V-6 Zaku Tank Green Makaku ** MS-06W Worker Zaku ** MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku ** MSN-01 High Mobility Psycommu System Zaku * Gouf's variant ** MS-07A Gouf ** MS-07B Gouf M'Quve Custom ** MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type ** MS-07C-5 Gouf Test Prototype ** MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type ** MS-07H-4 Gouf Flight Test Type ** YMS-07A Prototype Gouf ** YMS-08A High Mobility Prototype * Dom's variants ** YMS-09 Prototype Dom ** YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type * Gelgoog's variants ** MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type ** MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon * Acguy's variants ** EMS-05 Agg ** MSM-04G Juagg ** MSM-04N Agguguy ** MSM-08 Zogok * Zeong's variants ** MSN-02 Perfect Zeong MS-X Earth Federation * FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam Principality of Zeon * MS-10 Pezun Dowadge * MS-11 Act Zaku * MS-12 Gigan * MS-13 Gasshia * MS-17 Galbaldy α Cross Dimension 0079 Earth Federation * RX-78XX Gundam Pixie Principality of Zeon * MS-08TX Efreet Rise from the Ashes Earth Federation * RX-77D White Dingo Custom * RGM-79 White Dingo Custom * RGM-79SP White Dingo Custom * RGC-80 White Dingo Custom Principality of Zeon * Rhinoceros * MS-14G Gelgoog Ground Type * MS-07B Gouf Visch Donahue Custom Zeonic Front Earth Federation * RGM-79GRS Armored GM * RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam Principality of Zeon * MS-05A Zaku I Early Type * MS-05B Zaku I Land Warfare Type * MS-05S Zaku I Commander Type * MS-09F Dom Funf Gundam - The 08th MS Team Earth Federation * RB-79K Ball * RGM-79G GM Ground Type * RGM-79G GM Sniper * RGM-79E GM Procession Type * RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type * RX-79G Gundam Ground Type * RX-79GEz-8 Gundam Ez8 Principality of Zeon * Apsalus I ** Apsalus II ** Apsalus III * MS-06JC Zaku II Ground Combat Type * MS-06K Zaku Cannon * MS-06RD-4 Zaku II Prototype * MS-06V Zaku Tank * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom * MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type The Blue Destiny Earth Federation * RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 * RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 * RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 Principality of Zeon * MS-08TXEXAM Efreet Custom Gundam 0080 Earth Federation * RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type * RGM-79G GM Command * RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type * RGM-79SP GM Sniper II * RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" Principality of Zeon * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai * MS-09RII Rick Dom II * MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger * MS-18E Kämpfer * MSM-03C Hygogg * MSM-07E Z'Gok-E Riah Colony Defense Forces * RH-35E Riah 35 Draken-E Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO Principality of Zeon * GM Camouf (appeared only in the manga adaption) * EMS-04 Zudah (appeared only in the manga adaption) ** EMS-10 Zudah * MA-05Ad Big-Rang * MP-02A Oggo * MSM-07Di Ze'Gok * YMT-05 Hildolfr Earth Federation * RB-79N Fisheye (appeared only in the manga adaption) Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2 Earth Federation * RTX-440 Ground Assault Guntank Gundam 0083 Earth Federation * RGC-83 GM Cannon II * RGM-79C GM Kai ** RGM-79C Powered GM * RGM-79N GM Custom * RX-78GP01 [[Gundam Development Project|Gundam Zephyranthes]] ** RX-78GP01-Fb [[Gundam Development Project|Gundam Full Vernian Zephyranthes]] * RX-78GP02A [[Gundam Development Project|Gundam Physalis]] * RX-78GP03S [[Gundam Development Project|Gundam Dendrobium Stamen]] ** RX-78GP03 [[Gundam Development Project|Gundam Dendrobium Orchis]] Titans * RGM-79Q GM Quel Principality of Zeon/'Delaz Fleet' * AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra * MA-06 Val Varo * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen * MS-09F Dom Funf * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type * MS-21C Dra-C * YMS-16M Xamel Axis * AMX-002 Neue Ziel Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG)/Karaba * MSA-003 Nemo * MSA-005 Methuss * MSK-008 Dijeh * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * RMS-099 Rick Dias * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ** RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam Earth Federation/Titans * MRX-009 Psyco Gundam * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II * NRX-044 Asshimar * NRX-055 Bound Doc * ORX-005 Gaplant * PMX-000 Messala * PMX-001 Pallas Athena * PMX-002 Bolinoak Samaan * PMX-003 The O * RMS-179/RGM-79R GMII * RMS-106 Hizack * RMS-106CS Hi-Zack Custom * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-117 Galbaldy β * RMS-154 Barzam * RX-110 Gabthley * RX-139 Hambrabi * RX-160 Byarlant * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Axis * AMX-003 Gaza-C * AMX-004 Qubeley Z-MSV Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * Dijeh's variants ** SE-DJ-1R Dijeh SE-R * Gundam Mk-II's variants ** FA-178 Full Armor Gundam Mk-II ** MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III * Hyaku Shiki's variants ** MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai ** MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type * Methuss's variants ** MSA-005K Guncannon Detector ** MSA-005M Methuss Mariner ** MSA-005S Methuss Kai * Nemo's variants ** MSA-004K Nemo III * Rick Dias's variants ** MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II * Zeta Gundam's variants ** MSZ-006-X1 Prototype Z Gundam X1 ** MSZ-006-X2 Prototype Z Gundam X2 ** MSZ-006-X3 Prototype Z Gundam X3 ** MSZ-007 Mass Production Type Z Gundam ** MSZ-008 ZII Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Titans * NRX-044R Prototype Asshimar TR-3 (Kehaar) * ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Hrairoo) ** ORX-005 [Gaplant|Gaplant TR-5 [Fiver~-start-214-stop~-start-213-stop]] ** ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Advanced Hrairoo) * RGM-79CR GM Kai High Mobility Type * RGM-79EW EWAC GM * RGM-79SR GM Sniper III ** RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Pack Test Type * RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type ** RMS-106C Hizack Cannon * RX-107 Rosette ** RX-107 (Dandelion) ** RX-107 Rosette Enhanced Land Battle Form Prototype ** RX-107 TR-4 Rosette Enhanced Land Battle Form * RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) *** RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Rah) * RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II) ** RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advance Hazel) ** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) * YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type ** YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 Bigwig * RX-124 TR-6 (Woundwort) Principality of Zeon * MS-06F Zaku II [Stutzer] * MS-09R Rick Dom (Stutzer) * MS-14A Gelgoog (Stutzer) Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * MSA-003 Nemo Cannon * MSA-099 Rick Dias (Stutzer) Ecole du Ciel Earth Federation * TGM-79C GM Canard Principality of Zeon * YMS-18 Prototype Kämpfer Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * MSS-008 Le Cygne * MSS-009 Gemeaux Titans * ORX-005CS Gaplant Custom Elisia Special Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * RGM-86R GM III * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam ** MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam *** FA-010S Full Armor Enhanced ZZ Gundam Neo Zeon * AMA-01X Jamru Fin * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II ** AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-011 Zaku III ** AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-014 Doven Wolf * AMX-015 Geymalk * AMX-101 Galluss-J * AMX-102 Zssa * AMX-103 Hamma Hamma * AMX-104 R-Jarja * AMX-107 Bawoo * AMX-109 Kapool * AMX-117L Gazu-L * AMX-117R Gazu-R * MS-06D Desert Zaku * MS-09G Dowadge * MS-14J ReGelg * NZ-000 Queen Mansa * RMS-099B Sturm Dias * RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" * RMS-192M Zaku Mariner Other * Cattle * Geze ZZ-MSV Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * FA-010X Super G Fortress Neo Zeon * RMS-188MD Zaku Diver African Liberation Front * MS-06DRC Desert Zaku Rommel Custom * MS-14D Desert Gelgoog Gundam Sentinel Earth Federation * FA-010A FAZZ * MSA-007 Nero * MSA-007E EWAC Nero * MSA-007T Nero Trainer * MSA-0011 S Gundam ** MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam ** MSA-0011Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type ** MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" * MSZ-006A1 Z Plus A1 * MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 * MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Z plus "Humming Bird" * RGM-86R Nouvel GM III * RMS-154 Refined Barzam New Desides * ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V * RMS-141 Xeku Eins * RMS-142 Xeku Zwei Axis * AMA-100 Z'od-iacok * AMX-007 Gaza-E Under the Gundam: Double-Fake Civilians * MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" ** MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" Earth Federation * MSA-008 Bar-GM * RGD-X1 GD Striker ** RGD-X2 GD Cannon * RGM-89B Jegan Kai * RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" ** RGX-D4 D Gundam "Fourth" Neo Zeon * Doga * AMX-003S Gaza-C Custom * AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type * AMX-013 Zssa Dain * AMX-016 Gaza-W * AMX-102C Zssa Custom * MSN-X4 Buggy Doga Char's Counterattack Londo Bell * RGM-88X Jeddah (appeared only in the Hi-Streamer novel) * RGM-89 Jegan * RGZ-91 Re-GZ * RX-93 Nu Gundam ** RX-93-v-2 Hi-Nu Gundam (appeared only in the Beltorchika's Children novel) Neo Zeon * AMS-119 Geara Doga * MSN-03 Jagd Doga * MSN-04 Sazabi ** MSN-04II Nightingale (appeared only in the Beltorchika's Children novel) * NZ-333 α Azieru * RMS-116H Hobby Hi-Zack CCA-MSV Londo Bell * Jegan's variants ** RGM-89S Stark Jegan ** RGM-90 Jegan Heavy Armor * Nu Gundam's variants ** FA-93HWS Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type ** RX-93 Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type * Re-GZ's variants ** RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom Neo Zeon * α Azieru's variants ** NZ-222 Psyco Doga ** NZ-444 β Azieru * Geara Doga's variants ** AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type ** AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai ** AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type Kunio Okawara's MS Collection (M-MSV) Earth Federation * GM's variants ** RAG-79 Aqua GM *** RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam ** RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM *** RGM-79SP Desert GM * RX-81ST RX-81 Standard ** RX-81LA RX-81 Light Armor * Guncannon's variants ** RX-77-1A Guncannon A * Gundam's variants ** RX-78-4 4th Gundam ** RX-78-5 5th Gundam ** RX-78-6 6th Gundam ** RX-78-7 7th Gundam *** FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam **** FHA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor Gundam * Nu Gundam's variants ** RX-94 Mass Production Type Nu Gundam Principality of Zeon * MSM-02 Aqua Experiment Type * Zaku I's variants ** MS-04 Prototype Zaku * Zaku II's variants ** MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku * Gogg's variants ** MSM-03-1 Prototype Gogg Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * Gundam Mk-III's variants ** FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III * Hyakushiki's variants ** FA-100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai ** MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki * Rick Dias's variants ** RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias * ZZ Gundam's variants ** MSZ-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam ** MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam Titans * Psyco Gundam's variants ** MRX-007 Prototype Psyco Gundam ** MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Vist Foundation * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Earth Federation * D-50C Loto * RGM-89D RGM-89D Jegan * RGM-89S Stark Jegan * MSN-001A1 Delta Plus * RGM-96X Jesta * RGZ-95 ReZEL * RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type Neo Zeon * AMS-129 Geara Zulu * MSN-06S Sinanju * NZ-666 Kshatriya Hathaway's Flash Mafty Navue Erin * Me-02R Messer * RX-105 Ξ Gundam Earth Federation * FD-03 Gustav Karl * RX-104FF Penelope Mobile Suit Gundam F91 Earth Federation * F71 G-Cannon * F91 Gundam Formula 91 * RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type * RGM-89M Jegan B-Type * RGM-89R Jegan A-Type * RGM-109 Heavygun * RXR-44 Guntank R-44 Crossbone Vanguard * XM-01 Den'an Zon * XM-02 Den'an Gei * XM-03 Ebirhu-S * XM-04 Berga Dalas * XM-05 Berga Giros * XM-06 Dahgi Iris * XM-07 Vigna Ghina * XMA-01 Rafflesia F91-MSV Earth Federation * G-Cannon's variants ** F71 G-Cannon Full Equipment Type ** F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type * Gundam F91's variants ** F91 Gundam F91 Twin VSBR Type ** HWF91 Gundam F91 Heavy Weapons Type * Hardygun's variants ** RGM-111G Hardygun Close Combat Type ** RGM-111R Hardygun Reconnaissance Type * Heavygun's variants ** RGM-109 Heavygun Full Equipment Type Crossbone Vanguard * Den'an Zon's variants ** Den'an Worker * Berga Giros's variant ** XM-05 Berga Giros Heavy Armament Type * Dahgi Iris's variants ** XM-06 Dahgi Iris Improved Armament Type * Vigna Ghina's variants ** XM-07B Vigna Ghina II ** XM-07S Vigna Ghina Berah Ronah Special Mobile Suit Gundam F90 Earth Federation * F90 Gundam F90 ** F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type ** F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type ** F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type ** F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type ** F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type ** F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type ** F90S Gundam F90 Support Type ** F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type * F90II Gundam F90II ** F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type ** F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type * RGM-89ST-2 ST-Gun (appeared only in the manga adaption) Oldmobile Army * OMAX-01 Grand Zam * OMAX-03RF RF Adzam (appeared only in the manga adaption) * OMS-06RF RF Zaku * OMS-07RF RF Gouf * OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom ** OMS-09SRF RF Snow Dom (appeared only in the Formular Wars 0122 video game) * OMS-09RF RF Dom * OMS-14RF RF Gelgoog ** OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Sharul Rochester Type * OMS-15RF RF Gyan (appeared only in the manga adaption) * OMS-90R Gundam F90 * OMSM-07RF RF Z'Gok Silhouette Formula 91 Earth Federation/Anaheim Electronics * F71-B G-Cannon Magna * F90III-Y Cluster Gundam * RGM-111 Hardygun * RX-99 Neo Gundam * RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam ** RXF-91A Silhouette Gundam Kai Crossbone Vanguard * XM-05B Berga Balus * XM-07G Vigna Zirah Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Crossbone Vanguard * Zondo Gei * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 ** XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 * XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 * XM-10 Flint Earth Federation * Model 133 Ball Jupiter Empire * Diona * EMA-03 Gangrijo * EMA-04 Elefante * EMA-06 Elegolea * EMA-07 Nautilus * EMA-10 Divinidad * EMS-06 Batara * EMS-07 Erebado * EMS-09 Vagon * EMS-10 Pez Batara * EMS-VEX1 Mass Production Type Quavarze * EMS-VSX1 Quavarze * EMS-VSX2 Abijo * EMS-VSX3 Totuga * XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart Crossbone Vanguard * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai-Kai "Skull Heart" Jupiter Empire * Amakusa * Mass Production Type Nautilus * EMS-06-P Arana Batara * EMS-12 Arana Principality of Zeon * MS-06MS Barbus Civilian * Gump Mobile Suit Victory Gundam League Militaire * LM111E02 Gun-EZ ** LM111E03 Gunblastor * LM312V04 Victory Gundam ** LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam ** LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa *** LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa * LM313V10 Second Victory Gundam (appeared only in the novel adaption) * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam ** LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ** LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ** LM314V23/24 Victory 2 Assault-Buster Gundam Earth Federation * RGM-119 Jamesgun * RGM-122 Javelin Zanscare Empire * ZM-A05G Recarl * ZM-D11S Abigor * ZM-S06G Zollidia * ZM-S06S Zoloat * ZM-S08G Zolo * ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai * ZM-S09G Tomliat * ZM-S14S Contio * ZM-S20S Jabaco * ZM-S21G Bruckeng * ZM-S22S Rig Shokew ** ZM-S22G Imperial Rig Shokew * ZM-S24G Gedlav * ZM-S27G Domuttlia * ZMT-A03G Galicson * ZMT-A30S Birknau * ZMT-A31A Doggorla * ZMT-D15M Galguyu * ZMT-S12G Shokew * ZMT-S13G Godzorla * ZMT-S16G Memedorza * ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn * ZMT-S28S Gengaozo * ZMT-S29S Zanneck * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan * ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Macedonia Army * Gigacy * MW544B Sandhoge * RGM-109M-5 Heavygun V-MSV League Militaire * Gun-EZ's variants ** LM111E02 Gun-EZ Land Use Type ** LM111E02 Gun-EZ Prototype Earth Federation * Jamesgun's variants ** RGM-119D Jamesgun Desert Type * Javelin's variants ** RGM-122 Javelin Early Type ** RGM-122 Javelin Mega Spear Loading Type ** RGM-122 Javelin Prototype ** RGM-122C Javelin Cannon Zanscare Empire * Rig Shokew's variants ** ZM-S22S Rig Shokew Beam Rotor Equipment Type * Shy-Tarn's variant ** ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn Local Guard Division Type * Zolidia's variants ** ZM-S06G Zollidia Kai ** ZM-S06GD Zollidia Desert * Zolo's variants ** ZMT-S06G Zolorotor * Zoloat's variants ** ZM-S06S Zoloat Early Production Type Gaia Gear Metatron * Dochadi * Dochadi Dh-3b * Gaiyas * α000-0001 Gaia Gear α * RX-110 Zorin Soul ** RX-110 Refined Zorin Soul Manhunter * Bromb Texter Pre-Production Type "Zero" * Bromb Texter Production Type * Bromb Texter Improved Type * Gids Geese * UM-190B.I Gussa ** UM-190B.II Gussa Improved Performance Type G-Saviour Illuminati * G-Saviour * G2-Saviour (appeared only in the video game) * G3-Saviour (appeared only in the video game) * I-Saviour "Illusion" * J-Saviour (appeared only in the video game) * RGM-196 Freedom Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT) : * Bugu 2 (appeared only in the video game) * CCMS-03 Bugu * CCMS-04 Spearhead (appeared only in the video game) * CAMS-13 Rai ** CAMW-13 MW-Rai * CAMS-14 Raid (appeared only in the video game) ** CAMW-14 MW-Raid (appeared only in the video game) * CAMS-15 Raiven (appeared only in the video game) Civilians * MMS-DS209 Guppy Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed Principality of Zeon * MS-15A Gyan Mass Production Type * MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type * MS-15C Gyan Cannon * MS-15F Gyan Marine * MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander Type * MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger Titans * RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mark II Neo Zeon * RX-78 Gundam Casval Rem Deikun Custom Harmony of Gundam Earth Federation * RAG-79 Aqua GM * RGM-79FP GM Striker * RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis MLRS Type Principality of Zeon * MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type * MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon * MS-09K-2 Dom Cannon * RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis Beam Bazooka Type Future Century Mobile Fighter G Gundam Gundam Fighter * Scud Gundam * GF12-035NH/GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam ** GF13-001NHII Master Gundam * GF13-002NGR Zeus Gundam * GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam ** Grand Gundam * GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter * GF13-009NF Gundam Rose * GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam * GF13-012NN Viking Gundam * GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam * GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam * GF13-017NJII God Gundam * GF13-020NK Zebra Gundam * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel * GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam * GF13-030NIN Cobra Gundam * GF13-037NCA Lumber Gundam * GF13-039NP Jester Gundam * GF13-041NSI Ashura Gundam * GF13-044NNP Mandala Gundam * GF13-045NSP Matador Gundam * GF13-047NMA Skull Gundam * GF13-049NM Tequila Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam ** Walter Gundam ** Super Nobel Gundam (only appear in manga adaption) * GF13-051NE Pharaoh Gundam XIII * GF13-052NT Minaret Gundam * GF13-053NMO Temjin Gundam * GF13-055NI Neros Gundam ** Gundam Heaven's Sword * GF13-066NO Nether Gundam * GF13-073NPO Gundam Magnat * GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam Past Gundam Fighter * Ulube's Gundam * GF4-001NE Pharaoh Gundam IV * GF4-005NC Feilong Gundam * GF9-003NEL/GF10-001NEL/GF11-001NEL Britain Gundam * GF11-033NNP Tantra Gundam * GF11-042NSB Mammoth Gundam Devil Gundam Corps * Death Army ** Death Beast ** Death Birdie ** Death Dragon ** Death Master ** Death Navy * Fuunsaiki * Grand Master Gundam * Gundam Head * JDG-00X Devil Gundam Shuffle Alliance * Black Joker * Club Ace * Jack of Diamonds * King of Hearts * Queen of Spades Neo Japan * Gunmagna (only appear in manga adaption) * JMA27T Fantoma * JMF1336R Rising Gundam * JMS60 Busshi * JMS71 Nobusshi Neo America * 29H-A-MS Murphy Neo England * MET6-MS Casshing Neo France * Mirage Gundam * NEL-75C Butler Bensouman * NF-MS81 Godarl Neo Mexico * P-143S Pescatore Neo Egypt * Sphinx Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight Gundam Fighter * Brahman Gundam * Gundam Spartan * GF7-001NI Diablo Gundam * GF7-010NC Kouga Gundam * GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam * GF7-018NR Mosque Gundam * GF7-019NF Eiffel Gundam * GF7-021NG Kaiser Gundam * GF7-023NA Gundam Freedom Chaos * Element Chaos After Colony New Mobile Report Gundam W Gundam Pilots/Sanq Kingdom * SK-12SMS Taurus * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe ** XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell * XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms ** XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai * XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam ** XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam * XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock ** XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai * XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Maganac Corps * WMS-03 Maganac * WMS-04 Olifant Organization of the Zodiac (OZ): * OZ-00MS Tallgeese ** OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II * OZ-02MD Virgo * OZ-06MS Leo ** OZ-06SMS Leo Space Type * OZ-07AMS Aries * OZ-07MS Tragos * OZ-08MMS Cancer * OZ-09MMS Pisces * OZ-12SMS Taurus * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon * OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate * OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius White Fang * WF-02MD Virgo II * WF-12SMS Taurus Gundam W Dual Story: G-UNIT Civilians * D-UNIT * OZ-XGU01A Gundam Geminass 01 ** OZ-XGU01LOB Gundam L.O. Booster ** OZ-XGU02A Gundam Geminass 02 Organization of the Zodiac (OZ): * EWAC Leo * OZ-06MS-SN3 Leo-N * OZ-06MS-SR2 Leo-R * OZ-06MS-SS1 Leo-S * OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius * OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Shuivan * OZ-13MSX1B-S Vayeate Shuivan * OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam * OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Gundam Pilots/Preventers * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai Mariemaia Army * MMS-01 Serpent Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists Perfect Peace People * OZ-04MD Virgo³ * OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio After War After War Gundam X Vulture * Esperanza * GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy * GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst * GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Crockas Custom * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo * RMS-009G Septem Kai * RMS-014G Octape Kai New Earth Federation * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * NRMA-006 Gadeel * NRX-007 Correl * NRX-009 Balient * NRX-010 Gable * NRX-011 Britova * NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago ** NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break * NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron ** NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab * NRX-016 Rasveht * NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo Old Earth Federation * DT-6600 Dautap * DT-6600 Daughtap Underwater Type * DT-6800A Daughtress * DT-6800C Daughtress Command * DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer * DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" * DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command "Wise Wallaby" * DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon * DTM-6600 Dautap Underwater Type * DTM-7000 Daughseat * DTM-7200 Daughseat III * FT-9600 GT-Bit * FW-9800 GW-Bit * FX-9900 GX-Bit ** FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. * GT-9600 Gundam Leopard * GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster * GX-9900 Gundam X Space Revolutionary Army * MA-06 Grandine * MAN-002 Febral * MAN-003 Patulia * RMS-006 Jenice * RMS-006G Jenice * RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type "Polar Bear" * RMS-009 Septem * RMS-014 Octape ** RMS-014G Octape Ka * RMS-019 Crouda ** RMS-019R Crouda Lancerow Custom * RMSN-008 Bertigo Estardo/Gastarl * ENG-001 Estardoth * ENG-002 Pyron Civilians * DT-6800 Daughtress Tank Gundam X: Under the Moonlight Vulture * RMS-006G Jenice Kai Gaspa Custom Eyes of Space * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor * RMS-012-8 Decsem Hornet * RMS-012-10 Decsem Mode X After War Gundam Hyper Guide Virsago Assassin CC (Seireki) ∀ Gundam Earth Militia * AMX-109 Kapool ** AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom * MRX-009 Black Doll (only appear in novel adaption) * MS-05 Borjarnon Gavane Gooney Custom * MS-06 Borjarnon * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Moonrace * CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X * FLAT-L06D FLAT * G-838 Mahiroo * G-M1F Bandit * G-M2F Zssan * JMA-0530 Walking Dome "WaDom" * MR-Spi05 Rib * MRC-C03 Bellona * MRC-F20 SUMO * MRC-F31 Muttowoooo * MRC-U11D Walking Dumpling "WaD" * NRS-P701 Gozzo * NRS-P701R Godwin * SPA-51 Cannon Illefuto * TAF-M9 Eagel Cosmic Era Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Earth Alliance * GAT-01 Strike Dagger * GAT-X102 Duel Gundam * GAT-X103 Buster Gundam * GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam ** GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam * GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam * GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam * GAT-X370 Raider Gundam * MAW-01 Mistral * TS-MA2 Moebius * TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * AMF-101 DINN * TFA-2 ZuOOT * TMF/A-802 BuCUE * TMF/A-803 LaGOWE * UMF-4A GOOhN * UMF-5 ZnO * ZGMF-1017 GINN * ZGMF-515 CGUE * ZGMF-600 GuAIZ * ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam Orb Union * MBF-02 Strike Rouge ** MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge * MBF-M1 M1 Astray SEED-MSV Earth Alliance * Dagger's variants ** GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger ** GAT-01A1 Dagger *** GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger ** GAT-01D Long Dagger *** GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger * Calamity's variants ** GAT-X133 Sword Calamity * Forbidden's variant ** GAT-706S Deep Forbidden ** GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue * Raider's variants ** GAT-333 Raider Full Spec ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * DINN's variants ** AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type * BuCUE's variants ** TMF/A-802 P-Mod.W BuCUE Waltfeld Custom Type ** TMF/TR-2 BuCUE Tactical Reconnaissance Type * GINN's variants ** TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type ** UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type ** YF-3A GINN FEMWS ** YMF-01B Proto GINN ** ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type ** ZGMF-1017 GINN Miguel Aiman Custom ** ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type ** ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaisance Type * CGUE's variants ** YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms * GuAIZ's variants ** YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type * GOOhN's variants ** UTA/TE-6 GOOhN Underground Mobility Test Type Orb Union * Strike's variants ** GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP ** GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam ** MBF-02+P202QX Strike Rouge IWSP * Astray's variants ** MBF-M1A M1A Astray Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Orb Union * MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame ** MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Junk Guild * Kimera * ZGMF-1017 Works GINN Serpent Tail * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L * ZGMF-1017 GINN Elijah Kiel Custom * ZGMF-1017 GINN Gai Murakumo Custom Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY B Serpent Tail * MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G Earth Alliance * CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 3 * TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-1017 GINN Goud Veia Custom Actaeon Industries * NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ASTRAY R Junk Guild * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame with Power Loader * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam Orb Union * MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatu Mina Custom Civilian * ZGMF-1017 GINN Anstan Custom * ZGMF-1017 GINN Heavy Artillery Custom "Fuego" * ZGMF-1017 GINN High Mobility Custom "Tempest" * ZGMF-1017 GINN Un No Custom Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X ASTRAY ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Earth Alliance] * CAT1-X Hyperion Gundam series ** CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 ** CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * AMA-953 BABI * AMRF-101C AWACS DINN * TFA-4DE GAZuOOT * UMF/SSO-3 ASH * UTA/TE-6P Geo-GOOhN * UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type * ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R * ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom ** ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom ** ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom * ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam * ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam ** ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse ** ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse ** ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam * ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited ** ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Earth Alliance * GAT-02L2 Dagger L ** GAT-02L2+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Dagger L ** GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L * GAT-04 Windam ** GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam ** GAT-04+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Windam * GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex * GFAS-X1 Destroy * TS-MA4F Exus * TS-MB1B Euclid * YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah * YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe Orb Union * MBF-M1+EF-24R M1 Astray Shrike * MVF-M11C Murasame * ORB-01 Akatsuki Terminal * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Other * ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II SEED DESTINY-MSV ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZAKU's variants ** ZGM-1000/R4 Command ZAKU CCI ** ZGMF-1000/AAL Noctiluca ZAKU Warrior ** ZGMF-X101S ZAKU Splendor ** ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type ** ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU * GOUF's variants ** ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher * DOM's variants ** ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper Original Spec Type * Chaos's variants ** XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos * Impulse's variants ** ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Earth Alliance * Dagger's variants ** GAT-SO2R N Dagger N ** GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger Orb Union * Murasame's variants ** MVF-M12A Ootsukigata Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY ASTRAY Civilian/'Junk Guild' * MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket * MWF-JG71 Raysta * YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H * ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Kaite Madigan Custom * ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame G-Flight ** ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/A1 Gunner Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/K Slash Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/M Blaze Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/α Force Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/β Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame ** ZGMF-X12/γ Blast Gundam Astray Out Frame * ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D G-Flight ** ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D ** ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Gundam Astray Out Frame D ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * AMF-103A DINN RAVEN * ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type * ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam * ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse * ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse * ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse * ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour Earth Alliance * ZGMF-YX21R+11 Proto Saviour+11 Serpent Tail * ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer Earth Alliance * GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger * GAT-X1022 Blu Duel * GAT-X103AP Verde Buster * GAT-X105E Strike Noir ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound * TMF/A 802 BuCUE * TFA-4DE GAZuOOT * ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior * ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior DSSD (Deep Space Survey and Development Organization) * GSX-401FW Stargazer * UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom Other * ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type * GFAS-X1 Destroy Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 DELTA ASTRAY [[Junk Guild|Martian/'Junk Guild]]' * GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray * GSF-YAM02 Guardshell * GSW-M02 Mars Tank * MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom ** MBF-JG73MJ Astray Mars Jacket ** MMF-JG73L Turn Δ ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-1000/W2 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior Earth Alliance * GAT-X105E Strike E ** GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike E IWSP * GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz * GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Orb Union * GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-M1 Slaughter Dagger IWSP * GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X02 Sword Slaughter Dagger * GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Slaughter Dagger * GAT-01A2R+P204QX Lightning Slaughter Dagger Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER Earth Alliance * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X02 Another Trial Sword Strike E * GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X03 Another Trial Launcher Strike E Gundam SEED Frame Astray Serpent Tail * ''CAT1-XG2/12'' Hyperion G * ''MBF-P03'' Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third Earth Alliance * ''CAT1-XG1/12'' Hyperion G * GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam ** GAT-FJ108 Caliburn Raigo Gundam ** GAT-FJ108 Speculum Raigo Gundam ** GAT-FJ108 Sumbullet Raigo Gundam ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) * ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault Type PMC (Private Military Company) * ''PMC-1L'' Arms Astray PMC Custom Other * ''MBF-P04'' Gundam Astray Green Frame * ''MWF-JG73'' Civilian Astray 0 Custom IWSP Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS ASTRAY Junk Guild * ''MBF-P02Kai'' Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai * LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam Serpent Tail * LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam * ''MBF-P03R'' Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second Revise Librarian Works * MBF-P05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame ** MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue *** MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue * LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam * LH-GAT-X103 Hail Buster Gundam * LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam * LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence Gundam * LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam * LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam Anno Domini Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Celestial Being *''GN-000'' 0 Gundam *''GN-001'' Gundam Exia **''GNR-001E'' GN Arms Type-E *''GN-002'' Gundam Dynames **''GNR-001D'' GN Arms Type-D *''GN-003'' Gundam Kyrios *''GN-004'' Gundam Nadleeh **''GN-005'' Gundam Virtue *''GN-006'' Cherudim Gundam *''GN-007'' Arios Gundam *''GN-008'' Seravee Gundam *''GN-009'' Seraphim Gundam *''GN-0000'' 00 Gundam * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *''SVMS-01'' Union Flag *''SVMS-01E'' Union Flag Graham Aker Custom *''SVMS-01O'' Over Flag *''SVMS-01SG'' Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" *''SVMS-01X'' Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag" *''VMS-15'' Union Realdo *''MA-115HT'' Union Realdo Hover Tank Advanced European Union * AEU-MA07013 Agrissa *''AEU-05'' AEU Hellion *''AEU-05G'' AEU Hellion Ground Type *''AEU-09'' AEU Enact *''AEU-09T'' AEU Enact Commander Type *''AEU-09Y812'' AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom **''AEU-09Y812/A'' Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type Human Reform League *''MAJ-V34'' Manned Mobile Armor *''MAJ-V34AI'' AI-Controlled Mobile Armor *''MSJ-06II-A'' Tieren Ground Type *''MSJ-06II-AC'' Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type *''MSJ-06II-C'' Tieren High Mobility Type *''MSJ-06II-C/BT'' Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B *''MSJ-06II-E'' Tieren Space Type *''MSJ-06II-LC'' Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type *''MSJ-06II-SP'' Tieren Taozi United Nation Forces *''GNMA-XCVII'' Alvatore **''GNMS-XCVII'' Alvaaron *''GNX-603T'' GN-X 'Jinx' *''GNX-609T'' GN-XIII A-LAWS *''GNX-609T'' GN-XIII *''GNX-704T'' Ahead *''GNX-704T/SP'' Ahead Smultron *''GNX-704T/AC'' Sakigake *''GNX-U02X'' Masurao *''GNX-Y901TW'' Susanowo *''GNZ-003'' Gadessa *''GNZ-005'' Garazzo *''GNMA-04B11'' Trilobite *''GNMA-Y0001'' Empruss *''GNMA-0001V'' Regnant Innovators *''GNW-20000'' Arche Gundam *''GNZ-003'' Gadessa *''GNZ-004'' Gaga *''GNZ-005'' Garazzo *''GNZ-007'' Gaddess *''CB-0000G/C'' Reborns Gundam/Cannon *''GNMA-Y0001'' Empress *''GNMA-0001V'' Regnant Katharon *''AEU-05'' AEU Hellion *''AEU-09'' AEU Enact *''AEU-09'' AEU-09 AEU Enact Space Type *''AEU-09T'' AEU Enact Commander Type *''MSER-04'' Anf *''MSJ-06II-A'' Tieren Ground Type *''MSJ-06II-C'' Tieren High Mobility Type *''MSJ-06II-E'' Tieren Space Type *''SVMS-01'' Union Flag La Eden *''MAJ-03'' Shuizai Other *''MSER-04'' Anf *Workloader Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Fereshte/Celestial Being *''GN-001/HS-A01'' Gundam Avalanche Exia *''GNY-001'' Gundam Astraea *''GNY-001'' Gundam Astraea Type F *''GNY-003'' Gundam Abulhool *''GNY-004'' Gundam Plutone **''GNY-0042-874'' Gundam Artemie Advanced European Union *''AEU-05/92'' AEU Hellion Initium Human Reform League *''MSJ-04'' Fanton *''MSJ-06II-A'' Tieren Ground Type Innovators *CB-001 1 Gundam *CBY-077 GN Cannon Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Fereshte/Celestial Being *''GN-001'' Gundam Exia *''GN-002'' Gundam Dynames **''GN-002/DG-014'' Gundam Dynames Torpedo *''GN-003'' Gundam Kyrios *''GN-005'' Gundam Virtue *''GNW-001'' Gundam Throne Eins *''GNW-002'' Gundam Throne Zwei *''GNW-003'' Gundam Throne Drei *''GNY-001''F Gundam Astraea Type F **GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *''GNY-002F'' Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *''GNY-003''F Gundam Abulhool Type F *''GNY-004'' Gundam Plutone Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *''SVMS-01E'' Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Advanced European Union *''AEU-05'' AEU Hellion *''AEU-09'' AEU Enact *''AEU-09'' AEU Enact Demonstration Colors *''AEU-09Y812/A'' AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom *''AEU-09Y812/A'' Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type Human Reform League *''MSJ-06II-A'' Tieren Ground Type Innovators *GN-XXXB Black Rasiel *GNY-001B Black Gundam Astraea *GNY-002B Black Gundam Sadalsuud *GNY-003B Black Gundam Abulhool *GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Celestial Being *''GN-001/HS-A01'' Gundam Avalanche Exia *''GN-002/DG-014'' Gundam Dynames Torpedo *''GN-003/AG-G02'' Gundam Kyrios Gust *''GNW-001/HS-T01'' Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *''SVMS-01SG'' Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag" Human Reform League *''MSJ-06II-AC'' Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type United Nation Forces *''GNX-509T'' Throne Varanus Innovators *CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin Modern Day Era Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam * GPB-04B Bear Acguy * GPB-06F Super Zaku Custom F2000 Video Games Variations Mobile Suit Gundam: EX Revue * MS-19 Dolmel SD Gundam GX * Tornado Gundam Gundam: Battle Assault * MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III SD Gundam G Generation Earth Federation * RGM-79ARA GM "Juggle" * RX-79Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 Kai ** RX-79Ez-8/HAC Gundam Ez8 Heavy Armed Custom ** RX-79Ez-8/HMC Gundam Ez8 High Mobility Custom * RX-78NT-X(MRX-003) NT-X Principality of Zeon * MA-09 Mass Production Type Big Zam * MAN-05 Gromlin ** MAN-05B Gromlin Fossil * MS-09F/Bn Dom Bein Nichts * MS-09F/Gb Dom Gross Beil * MSN-03-2 Great Zeong Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) * MAK-005S Gaplant Kai * RMS-099S Rick Dias S ** Super Dias Titans * LRX-066 Tera-S'ono * LRX-077 Sisquiede * LRX-088 Dezpada * ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV * PMX-004 Titania Axis * AMA-100C Mass Production Type Zodiac * AMX-001 Prototype Qubeley * AMX-002S Neue Ziel II * AMX-017 Gigantic * AMX-103G Mass Production Type Hamma Hamma * MAN-04 Gazarello * MAN-05-2 Gromlin II * MS-15K Gyan Kai Crossbone Vanguard * XM-07R Vigna Ronah * XMA-02 Ebirhu Doga Anaheim Electronics * MS-50A Zaku 50 Zanscare Empire * ZMT-S35S Rig Ring * ZMT-S37S Zanspine Devil Gundam Corps * Devil Gundam Jr. Organization of the Zodiac (OZ) * OZ-14MS Gundam Aquarius Old Earth Federation * GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor Other * GGF-001 Phoenix Gundam * GGS-000 Phoenix Zero * Centurio ** Tria ** Centurio Auxilius ** Centurio Legatus ** Centurio Consulare ** Imperator ** MRX-002 Newtype Use Prototype Gundam See also * Cameo mech for non-Mobile Weapon mecha that appear in Gundam series. Category:Mobile weapons